


Everyone loves Millie

by Hovl



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Everyone's on Mildred's side, F/F, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24808219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hovl/pseuds/Hovl
Summary: When Ethel and Mildred reveal their relationship, every shows which side they're on.
Relationships: Ethel Hallow/Mildred Hubble
Kudos: 73





	Everyone loves Millie

Neither of them  were quite sure how it had happened. Ethel had matured during her fifth year at Cackles. She put this mainly  down to Mildred Hubble. Her rival had never given up on her. On Mildred’s part, she saw that Ethel had grown into a person who could use  their knowledge to help. It had been a great shock to the  both of them when they had kissed halfway through the  year.  T he next week had been extremely awkward , but o nce they had talk it over, they decided to give it a shot. It was now almost time to  graduate .

“Ok Ethel, so we agree that you can tell Sybil and I'll tell Maud. After that we’ll stage flirt in front of  Felicity, and she can take care of the rest.”

Ethel smiled and shook her head.

“I still don’t understand you desire to tell the whole school.”

“It will show how even the biggest rivals can put their differences aside .”

Ethel let out a laugh.

“You and  your always thinking about others. ” She leant in and planted a kiss on her girlfriend’s lips. “I’ll meet you near the spell science classroom. That's probably where she w ill be. ” She left Millie to go and find Maud while she went to her sister’s room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She knocked on the door.

“Come in.”

Ethel opened the door and saw Sybil sitting at her desk. Her  relation ship with her sister, well, with pretty much everyon e, had improved over the year. The younger girl got up and hugged her sister with such force  that she nearly knocked her over.

“Hello to you too. What was that for?”

“You’re going to graduate soon and then you won’t be here.”

Sybil let a tinge of sadness into her voice.

“I may not be here in person, but I'll only be a mirror away.  I'm sure as deputy head girl you can call me whenever you want.”

“I don’t think Clarice would appreciate that. She might fire me.”

Ethel opened her mouth to speak before shutting it without making a  noise .

“I was going to say that she wouldn’t do that, but she absolutely would. You are going to have to deal with the people problems.”

Sybil let out a small laugh. 

“ So , what did you come here for?”

“I have some news.”

“You’re not  pregnant are you?”

Ethel let out a sigh. Every time she told her sister she had some news, that had always been the response. The middle Hallow didn’t understand where it came from .

“Still no.” She paused and then  smiled.  “I have a feeling Millie would be annoyed at me if I was.”

Sybil shot a blank look at Ethel.

“Why would Mildred care. Well , obviously she would, but why specifically Millie?”

“Well she’ll think I cheated on her.”

“How would she … oh my gods, you’re going out with Millie. That's great. You'll m ake an adorable couple. But if you break her heart, I'll have to hurt you. Wait.”

Ethel watched on as her sister bobbed around. At the last line, she got slightly offended . 

“I thought you were my sister. You're supposed to say that to Millie.”

“Sorry. I might have gotten over excited. I'm going go and make sure Mildred know s not to hurt you.”

Before Ethel could reply, Sybil ran out of the room.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethel was waiting in the corridor. She had spied Felicity hangin g about  so w anted Millie to get  t here as soon as possible.

“Hey princess , I would have been here sooner, but Maud was a bit  reserved and then Sybil came down and threatened me if I hurt you. Then I got lost. I still haven’t managed to work out  …"

Ethel pressed a kissed to Millie’s lips again to shut her up.

“You really need to  stop babbling all the time dear.”

“Oh, do I now. Maybe I just like what happens when I do.”

“Well then, maybe you should do it …"

Mildred had grabbed her into a kiss. Well a snog to be more precise. They stayed lip-locked until they needed air.

“Come on dear,” She kissed the side of Mildred’s head and then whispered. “I think  Fliss has enough material for her blog.”

“Well maybe she doesn’t.” She gave Ethel a slap on her bottom.

“Hey. I don’t appreciate that.  You're doing it wrong. You really are the worst at everything.”

“Well why don’t you show me how to do correctly later.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethel was leaning on the wall. Millie had just popped away for a second. Watching her le ave , Ethel could n’t help but feel lucky that, after everything, Mildred hadn’t turned her down. 

“You really do love  her don’t you?” Maud had come up to her side . She turned to see her face. What she saw was a mix of relief and reluctance.

“I do Maud.”

“I just fear a relapse. Old habits  die hard and all . I don’t want Millie to come running back to me because of you.”

Ethel had expected Maud to be resistant, but she seemed to be giving out an olive branch for Millie.

“Believe me when I say I have no intention of doing so .”

“I do believe you after this year, but sometimes, despite our best efforts, things happen. Remember, if you do hurt her, you may find yourself as a potion  ingredient , I haven’t decided which one yet.”

Ethel went to respond but Maud walked off too quickly. 

“Staring off into the distance is my thing, you’re supposed to be hyper-focused.”

Millie had come up behind her as she processed what Maud had said and gave her a hug.

“I was just thinking that Maud doesn’t seem to trust me.”

“She does trust you. She just likes me more.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By breakfast, everyone knew that they were in a relationship. It was  practically the only thing being talked about. Considering that, at this stage of the year, the only thing normally talked about was graduation and the summer, or whatever catastrophe had befallen them that year, it was quite the achievement.  Ethel sat with Millie and Maud in a pleasant conversation ; the one this morning forgotten.  Over the course of breakfast, it felt like half the school had talked to them. Many offering congratulations, other s to question it given their h istory and Felicity practically g u shing about how cute they were together. There were two girls who had been nearly as big of rivals as Ethel and Mildred who had gone to them  separately to say that they were going to try and (not kiss) and make up. ‘See, plan’s going swimmingly.’ Mildred had uttered to her girlfriend.

As breakfast was wrapping up, Izzy came up with Azura and hugged her sister. 

“I’m so happy for you.”

“ Thanks Iz . It took a while, but” Mildred snuggled up to  Ethel, “ I would say it worked out.”

“How are your words so perfect?”

“Are they not always princess?”

“Decidedly not Miss  ‘ I’m special because I can wiggle my ears’.”

A round of laughs later, Azura piped up.

“So, when did it happen.”

“About six months ago.” Mildred answered.

“About six months ago! You’ve managed to keep it from Felicity si nce then?” Ethel pulled Mildred onto her lap.

“Yes, and I’ll tell you something else .”

Izzy and Azura leant into Mildred to hear her  whisper .

“We could have taken it to graduation.”

They laughed and made to leave when Izzy whispered to Ethel.

“Make  sure you don’t hurt her, or I’ll kill you.” Before happily skipping off.

Before she could react, Azura added, “And if she fails, I will have to do it for her.”

Mildred laughed as she saw Ethel’s ‘seriously’ expression.

“They’re just kidding princess.”

“I hope so.”

“Mildred Hubble, Ethel Hallow.” 

Ethel was able to remain calm as Miss  Hardbroom appeared, the teacher hadn’t managed to scare her by transferring since their third year . Mildred, on the other hand, was startled and fell, not only off Ethel’s lap, but between the bench and table. Then, as she tried to recover and get back up, she hit her had on the table. 

“Millie dear,” This was all Ethel got out before laughing.

Miss  Hardbroom herself had a half-smile which Mildred had become strangely familiar with.

“Miss Cackle wants to see you in her office now.” And with that, she transferred away.

“What do you think she wants to see us about, princess?”

“I expect she want to ensure that I don’t break your heart. That's all anyone seems to want.”

Ethel helped Millie through the gap and back onto her lap

“Oh, that reminds me dear, if you hurt  me, I'll hurt you ten times harder.”

“Really Millie? That’s something people outside the relationship say.”

“I just love your face when someone does. Should w e go now? ” 

“I think so dear.”

She kissed Ethel  and transferred them both outside Miss Cackle’s office. They knocked.

“One second.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“This has  definitely been more than a second.”

“Yes dear. No one ever means a second when they say that.” Seeing Millie’s side-eyed stare she added. “But yes, th is has been longer than expected”

“We should be getting to potions soon.”

Miss Cackle’s voice came through the door. They entered.

“Sorry girls, I just wanted to talk to Felicity alone before I talked to you altogether. Now Felicity, what do you want to say.”

Felicity looked at the ground.

“I am sorry for publishing your private life.”

Millie and Ethel glanced at each other.

“That’s ok  Fliss . Millie and I were planning on you doing so.”

“Pardon?” Miss Cackle looked puzzled.

“I decided and then Ethel reluctantly agreed to flirt in front of Felicity so she would tell everyone. ”

Felicity perked up at this.

“Well okay then. Um. Felicity I still want 500 words on why this would normally be a bad idea. You and Mildred may go. Ethel, if I could just hold you a moment longer. ”

"Would it be fine if I were to stay Miss Cackle?”

“I think it would be best if you wait outside. I'm sure Ethel will share it if she wants to.”

With a nod to Miss Cackle and a shrug to Ethel, Millie left with Felicity.

“Now Ethel.”

“What did you want to discuss Miss Cackle.”

“I am happy for both of you. Mildred has a good heart Ethel. It would be a tragedy if you were to break it.”

“Ok. Is that all.”

“Um. Yes, you may go.”

Ethel turned and left  quickly .

“What did she want princess?”

“To join the queue.”

“Well, they do say Brits will join a queue for the sake for queuing.” She planted a kiss on Ethel’s forehead.

“So cute ! ”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They hurried off to potions class.

“Sorry we’re late Miss  Hardbroom . Miss Cackle kept us.” 

Ethel and Mildred had decided that, should it be necessary, Ethel would speak to Miss  Hardbroom for them; she was better at it. 

“I am aware, she messaged me. P lease  take your seats. Ask Maud what you  supposed to be  doing.”

They went and sat next to Maud to get instructions, then Mildred and Ethel went to their own  cauldron . Mildred had become adept at potions under the  guidance of Ethel.  This didn’t stop her from adding pondweed instead of  frog legs (Ethel hadn’t stopped her because she was t o o confused at the mi x up).  The resulting explosion was thankfully contained by Miss  Hardbroom , but had enough force to break the cauldron.

“Mildred Hubble. Ethel Hallow. Just how d id you manage to make one of the least  volatile potions explode with more force than a normal potions mix up.”

Mildred bowed her head and Ethel performed her duty.

“We added pondweed instead of frog legs.”

“We or Mildred.” Miss  Hardbroom turn to face the ginger. “How did you even manage that ?”

“I don’t know.”

“I will be setting both of you a 200 - question paper on the identification of ingredients. For the rest of the lesson I want you to write 200 words on how to properly make the potion. In s ilence. ”

The girls had paper transferred in front of them and an entire conversation in looks.

_ I'm sorry _ _. _

_ How? How did you manage it? _

_ I got distracted _ _ by you _ _. _

_ So it’s my fault then? _

_ Um yes. _

“I told you to write, not flirt.”

“Sorry Miss  Hardbroom .”

They saw Felicity with a hand on each  cheek .

The y wrote for the rest of the lesson with more than a few looks between t hem. As  everyone left, Millie and Ethel left their essays on the desk.

“Ethel, please stay behind.”

She stayed as Millie waited outside.

“Ethel, unless you want to be in detention after you graduate, don’t hurt Mildred. You may leave.”

Ethel left without a word. She found Mildred laughing outside , clearly she kne w what had happened.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They went outside for their PE lesson. Despite it now being summer,  it was still raining.  Unfortunately , it wasn’t raining hard enough for Miss Drill t o take them inside. This meant that they were soaked before the lesson started.

“This lesson, we will be going for a run.” Miss Drill still hadn’t grasped that the young witches didn’t like this, so she was disappointed be the reaction. “Come on, there’s nothing like running in the rain.”

Everyone groaned but got on with it . Ethel held back to run with Mildred and Maud.

“Come on the faster we run, the sooner we get inside.”

  
“I’m sorry Ethel,” Maud panted despite only having been running for a minute. “I’m just to very unfit.”

“I have an idea.” Mildred had a  mischievous look in her eye.

“You make a horrible head girl dear. You make a simple potion blow up and now you are encouraging people to c heat.”

“At least I try?”

“It would be better if you didn’t.”

“Hey.” Mildred stuck out her bottom lip. “Any Enid sent me some speed potion. It would get us inside quickly. ”

“Mildred don’t you dare …" Ethel was cut off as Mildred released the potion.

As they breathed it in, they realised that Enid had in fact sent a slowness potion.

“M  i l  l d r e  d H u b  b l e. W h a t h a v  e y o u d o n e?”

“ I t r u s t e d E n  i d.”

They ran as fast as they could. 20 minutes later, they had managed to run a whole 50 metres.

“Why did you take a slowness potion? I would have thought you would have wanted to be done quicker.”

Miss Drill had run up behind them.

“ I t r u s t e d E n  i d.”

“Well then,” Miss Drill clapped her hand s and the girls returned to normal speed . “you might as well go back because you won’t finish before lunch now.” The girls to ok off to get ready for lunch when their teacher called out. “And Ethel. Don’t break Mildred’s heart or I'll have you running laps  until she’s recovered.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch was spell science. Mildred was late after forgetting things  in her room. Ethel was waiting outside the classroom because Mr Daisy was also late. She  found herself wanting something she had never wanted before, for the teacher to be later than they were.

_ Oh Millie what have you done to me? _

_ “ _ I stole from you.”

“What? Sorry, I was lost.”

Mildred looked at her girlfriend with a smirk.

“Lost twice in one day, I’m a bad influence on you.”

“The worst princess.”

Their attentions were then drawn further down the corridor as Mr Daisy transferred off the floor and fell with a  thwomp . 

“Sorry I’m late, let’s go in.”

The lesson passed by in its usual mess. Ethel wondered how anybody learnt  anything in it. Millie , however , had quickly befriended Mr Daisy. Ethel dreaded whenever they ended up doing anything together. It invariably ended  with everything going horribly wrong. She thought of all the disasters they had managed to get into the past year ; freezing everyone in place until Miss Drill had come to free them,  giving the room woodworm, and, Ethel’s personal  favourite ,  transferring everyone into Miss  Hardbroom’s potions lesson. This had caused most of the  potions to spill, which in turn made the potions fill the  room with foam.

“Earth to Ethel.” Ethel was shaken back into reality. “Three times.”

Ethel looked around and saw that the other students were leaving.

“You could’ve got ten me back during the lesson couldn’t you?”

“Yes, but you were cute spaced.”

Ethel blushed.

“Oh Ethel,” the girls turned to the front to face Mr Daisy . “If I hurt you, Mildred will kill me.”

They looked at their teacher with confused looks.

“Hang on. If you hurt me, I will kill Mildred . No. If you hurt Mildred, I will kill myself. If you kill Mildred,  I will hurt you.”

“Thank  you Mr Daisy .”

Ethel said in a hurry and pulled Mildred out of the classroom.

“He is worse than you.”

“Thank you.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ethel lay in wait.  Miss  Hardbroom had come to check that she was asleep.  Again, Millie had made her do something she wouldn’t have. She  knows she didn’t have long to wait. The door open and Millie walk in.

“Are you still up princess?”

“You did ask me to be.”

Millie sat on Ethel’s bed.

“I told you it would be a good idea.”

“What makes you think that that has been proven?”

She pulled Millie down so that she was laying down with her.

“Rivals are going to try coming together. That's all I need.”

“Of course . Was that  what you came here for?”

Mildred curled her lips into a rather creepy smile.

“No.”

She then rolled onto of Ethel before kissing her. They only kissed for a few seconds before  Ethel's  maglet then went off.

“It’s nothing. Ignore it princess.” Mildred tried to kiss her as she tried to shake Mildred off.

“At this time of night, it  probably is something.” She managed to shake her girlfriend and looked at the message.

‘If you hurt her, I’ll will run to Cackle’s and  personally see to it that the favour is repa id .’

“Who is it?”

“Enid’s threatened me.”

Millie was now behind Ethel.

“Good. Now,” She kissed Ethel’s neck. “ Let’s resume.”

“One second dear.”

She sent a message back.

‘Get in line’


End file.
